


Working It Out

by praisethewaifu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Time, OT3, Polyamory, dia feels left out, kanamari feel guilty af, mari likes it a lil rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisethewaifu/pseuds/praisethewaifu
Summary: Dia notices her girlfriends are acting a bit off, as if they're hiding something from her. Doesn't take long before she sees exactly what they're hiding.aka shameless smut





	Working It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless kanadiamari smut tbh

I watched as Mari tapped her foot continuously on the floor of our living room. Was the atmosphere tense? I couldn't tell. Between the three of us, there was some weird tension that I couldn't put a name to. 

Kanan looked guilty, she was looking around the room, trying to focus on the tv but couldn't. 

Mari looked like she was waiting for something, looking between Kanan and I. Is she plotting? She always came up with something so she could mess with us. It seemed like she was deep in thought, though. 

The two of them were sitting on the couch, where they were when I got home from dinner with Ruby. I felt like I was missing something. Why was I feeling this way?

"You two." I spoke barely two words and they both froze, as if they were caught in the act of something. 

"Yes?" Kanan's voice cracked the tiniest bit. Her hand is clenching Mari's in a death grip. 

"You're hiding something from me." At that they both stood, walking over and trying to comfort me. They said words that were gentle and so nice. What did I do to deserve such wonderful girlfriends? 

Once we were in our bed, Kanan in the middle tonight, I started drifting to sleep after our goodnight kisses. Her arms were wrapped around my waist as I started to lose myself in the darkness. 

It didn't take long, I don't think. I heard it; I felt it. It wasn't subtle, the dip in the bed next to me was much bigger than it normally is. I knew something was going on. 

The press of lips and heavy breathing was catching my attention, and I was suddenly too uncomfortable to fall back asleep. 

"Mari, we'll wake her up if you keep doing that," Kanan warned, and the bed shifted. Now I had to open my eyes, which I did. 

There Kanan was, next to me, but Mari was nowhere to be seen. Kanan was heaving, grabbing around the blankets, looking for something I had yet to identify. It didn't take long to identify it as Mari, whose head was smushed between Kanan's breasts. Her bare breasts. Where did her top go? I couldn't take my eyes off of them, though. She's beautiful. 

"Shush, Kanan. She won't wake up, we're fine." The pang in my heart said otherwise. 

Kanan grabbed Mari and pulled her up, their lips connecting in a heated kiss. I resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably, their actions making me more heated than what they were doing. Why didn't they want to wake me? 

They got lost in it. I saw the movement underneath the sheets, their bodies were moving together. What are they doing? 

That was when I heard someone moan, and I wasn't sure who. They stopped, though, looking at one another. 

"You're sensitive," whispers Mari, and there was shifting. Kanan gasps, quickly reaching up and grabbing her by the shoulders. 

"Fuck, Mari... I can't..." Mari only smirks at her. There's more movement, and it's hot. It's so hot, how Mari grinds her body into Kanan. I want to join them, my girlfriends. 

I don't wait any longer, and I reach out. My hand lands on Kanan's bare stomach, and they both freeze. My eyes are closed, I pretend I'm sleeping. 

She's sensitive. Her body is shaking under my touch. My hand is still, just like they are. 

"Dia?" I don't respond, just allow my hand to venture upward. It lands on her neck, my hand almost wrapping around it. She's into it, judging by the giggle that comes from Mari. 

"I didn't know you were into that, Kanan." She's teasing, but I'm just as curious as she is. Kanan likes this? I glide my hand downward, Kanan lets out a sigh of relief. 

Soon enough, though, my hand lands on Mari's thigh. It's quiet, and she's shaking. Is she that ready? I suppose it didn't matter. 

I move the hand slightly, and a small moan escapes her. Kanan's hand is on her mouth in seconds. "Shush!" 

I took that time to pull my hand away, which Mari groaned at, and make myself known. I sit up, flicking the lamp's light on next to the bed. They're shocked, and Kanan's hands come up to cover her naked chest. They don't even try to pretend they were doing anything else. 

"Girls," I say, squinting at them. 

"It's joke?" Mari tries, her hand shakily coming up to do her signature pose. Is she shaking because she's afraid or because of what she was previously doing? 

"What's going on?" I ask, even though it's rhetorical. Of course I know what they were doing. 

Kanan's hands were moving under the blankets as she came up with an answer. "We were uh..." Silence took over for a few seconds. "Trying new things?" I didn't believe the lame excuse, even if it could've been a little true. 

"Tell the truth." My voice is strong, cruel, one that says I'm not taking any shit. Which I'm not, and I needed that to be clear. 

Mari sighs. "Ugh, Dia," she starts. "We were trying to get down and dirty! You know exactly what we were doing!" She sits up completely and narrows her eyes. "I was having fun until it was interrupted." Mari didn't know how much that hurt. Kanan realizes what's going on and slaps her shoulder. 

"Mari!" She scolds. Mari finally understood what she said and her eyes went soft. 

"Dia..." She reached for my hand, but I pulled it away. "We just... Didn't think you'd want to..." While Mari looked shy, Kanan looked more embarrassed. 

"Did you... Mean to feel me up like that?" She's pretty good at finding the right time to ask things. 

The answer was hard to say, since now my argument was switched to me stating I purposely touched Kanan to make her feel good. 

"That's not relevant." Mari jumps in right then, ready to blame anyone but herself for this awkward situations 

"Did Dia perhaps want to join us?" Somewhere deep down I knew she was completely right. I wanted to have fun with them, I wanted to make my girlfriends feel good. 

Mari wasted no time. She moved from being on top of Kanan to being on top of me. I almost drooled, seeing my girlfriend hot and bothered above me. I knew she was, too, just by the look in her eyes. I didn't have the heart to stop her. Truthfully, I wanted to encourage her. I didn't give her much of a chance, though, because before she could place her hands on me mine were placed on her thighs. 

She immediately became putty in my hands, her back arching involuntarily. It was a scandalous, unfit action for an Ohara, but I wasn't about to complain. 

"Dia~" I look up from where she meets my waist and stare into her eyes. The smile on her face was trouble. Before I could respond, though, her hips ground down on me. The movement was delicious, the way her body moved was driving me wild. 

Not a second too soon, though, did Kanan get behind her and lift her up, moving Mari more onto my stomach so Kanan could press her hips to mine. How was I to handle both of them at the same time? 

Kanan started grinding, wrapping her arms around Mari's waist and kissing up her neck. Mari couldn't help but place her hands on Kanan's, starting to grind on me again. The sight was amazing, the pleasure from just watching them was unbelievable. They are so hot. 

I blush and look away, digging my nails into Mari's thighs. She groans, her clothed hips getting closer and closer to my face. Was she hinting at something? 

Kanan's hands venture to Mari's breasts, and the sight almost makes me drool. Mari had on a thin nightgown, silky and soft. Everything about her was soft, her body and clothes. Her personality may counter that, but it's what brought it all together. 

"You're both so lewd," I comment, rolling my eyes. Maybe it was the fact that I was watching them, but I suddenly felt exactly how damp Mari felt against me. Mesmerized is an understatement of what I was feeling. 

I watched Mari's hands trail up Kanan's sides, her front still facing me, causing Kanan to let out a loud moan. It was becoming unbearable; I wanted to touch them and love them. 

"Dia." Mari's voice was stern, serious. Her hands grabbed mine and brought them over to the bottom of her gown. My eyes followed the movement. "Take it off." She didn't need to tell me twice. I lifted it over her head, tossing it aside and gazing up at her body.

My eyes widened at how absolutely stunning she was. My hands were already there, grabbing at her breasts, squeezing and playing with them. God, did I want to do unspeakable things to her. 

That's why I almost lost it when Kanan's hand drifted to underneath Mari's panties. Her head flew back onto Kanan's shoulder, one of her hands reached and grabbed the familiar blue hair of her lover, and the other grabbed my hair. 

"Please," Mari whimpered, pulling my hair. I didn't know what she meant, so I went with my instinct and pulled her face down to mine, connecting our lips together. 

Passion wasn't my strongest suit, but when it came to them it was. The kiss gave me butterflies, shot heat right to my core. No innocence could be found in it, there was pure love and lust. 

It was when Mari moaned in my mouth that got me to lose myself. I pulled away quickly and gazed into her eyes. They were glazed over, but there was concern in them. She may have thought she did something wrong, but was she ever wrong.

"Sit on my face," I state, sliding my hands to her ass and grabbing it quite roughly. She squealed, her hips involuntarily bucking closer to their destination. 

"What did she just say?" I hear Kanan whisper into her ear, which I don't blame her for. Instead of answering, Mari moves herself above me, looking down once more to confirm that this is what I wanted. 

"I want you." It was the last thing I said before I pulled her down and pressed my mouth into the panties covering her most private of parts. Her hands were both in my hair, pulling so hard that a few strands let loose. I'll let it slide for now. 

I swirled my tongue around, getting a waft and taste of Mari's essence. It was delicious, I was addicted. I became impatient and pulled her underwear off, flinging it aside and giving me a full view of all of her. 

Mari was loud. She was vocal, her noises filling the room. I loved it, Kanan loved it. Her hips moved to my rhythm, my tongue moving around inside of her. The taste was amazing, I didn't want to stop. 

I almost did when I felt a tongue flatten itself onto my own underwear. I jumped in surprise, only for Kanan to shush me and pull the underwear off impatiently. 

"I'm going to enjoy this," she purrs, pressing two fingers against my clit. I gasp into Mari's pussy, causing Mari to also gasp and buck her hips violently. 

So I started sucking. Sucking her clit, her entrance, circling said entrance with my tongue and fingers. It drove her wild, pushing her closer and closer to her climax. All the while, Kanan's tongue and fingers were working me to one of my own. 

When it finally happened, it was me first. I came hard, scratching my nails down Mari's back as I was shook. The hotness turned even hotter when my roughness toward Mari seemingly turned the girl on more, since she hit her own orgasm as I felt my nails draw blood from how hard I scratched her. 

I always thought Mari would be a freak in the bed. I was definitely correct, which I have yet to figure out if that's an accomplishment or not. In that moment, though, it was a blessing. 

She rocked her hips, screaming as pleasure coursed through her. It died down after a bit, and we both stared as we caught our breath. 

"Holy shit, Dia," she breathed out, dismounting my face and sitting next to it instead. An awful idea, since when I looked down I saw Kanan between my legs. It made me burn in the best of ways. "You're so... Aggressive." Was I? 

"Well, I'm sorry," I apologize, crossing my arms. She was quick to say something back. 

"No! It was... Nice." Her blush went down her neck, it was so red. 

"It was pretty hot," Kanan added, a smug smile across her face. A thought suddenly hit me at that moment. I decided to take immediate action to it. 

"Mari," I start, looking at her. She looks back, nodding her head to show she was listening. "I know you've been waiting patiently. Go have Kanan." She hopped the fuck on that, pushing Kanan down and rubbing her hand on her vagina. 

"Shit, wha-" I cut her off, kissing her hard on the lips. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I didn't want to stop. Ever. 

My hands drifted across her fit body, sliding across her now sweaty abs. She's so strong. My strong and tough girlfriend. Whose muscles were convulsing under my touch as Mari decided to suddenly go down on her. Mari seemed more excited than anything. 

Kanan had stamina. I decided to help Mari out, grabbing Mari's fingers and putting them in Kanan's mouth while I circled the girl's clit. 

With the combined efforts of both Mari and I, Kanan was quickly brought to orgasm. She gasped when it happened, whimpering our names through Mari's fingers. It was beautiful; poetic. I would do anything to see it all over again. 

Mari removed her fingers from Kanan's mouth, nodding and sitting up. "What the fuck just happened." It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Watch your language," I warn, despite panting. She shakes her head. 

"No, I just... I'm really happy." She pulls us both into a hug, bouncing happily in place. "I'm sorry Kanan and I didn't say anything, we were just scared." At this point I had almost forgotten about that. 

"Please, no more secrets," I request, kissing both of their cheeks. 

"You got it, boss," they say in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any errors! Also, thanks for reading!


End file.
